Thanksgiving Time
by Minty12
Summary: Some of the DOA characters on thanksgiving! I'm not goog at summary's but if u read it tell me what u think! I am open 2 new ideas! Thanx!
1. The Welcome Party

Disclaimer: I do not own the people in this story! Note: There are two new guys in this story Jasper and Mitchell! Another note: OOC or so I think! Last note: I suck at Paragraphs please be nice!  
  
Thanksgiving Time  
  
Chapter one  
  
Welcoming Party  
  
It was a cold and windy night. Kasumi and Hitomi were walking together down the streets of Tokyo laughing and giggling.  
  
"I can't wait until Thanksgiving." Kasumi said smiling.  
  
" Neither everyone's staying at Helena's place and it'll be so much fun." Hitomi said excitedly.  
  
"How long will we be there for?" Kasumi questioned Hitomi.  
  
"I think we'll be there for about a week because we're going a few days before Thanksgiving and staying a few extra days." Hitomi said.  
  
"Oh who will be there?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Um." Hitomi thought.  
  
"Sorry am I asking too many questions?" Kasumi said worried.  
  
"Oh no I'm just trying to remember who is going." Hitomi answered Kasumi's question.  
  
"Oh okay." Kasumi said happy that she wasn't annoying Hitomi.  
  
"Apart from us there's Helena, Leifang, Tina, Lisa, Ayane, Christie, Jann Lee, Zack, Hayate, Ryu, Leon and Bayman" Hitomi said making sure she didn't miss anyone. "Oh and Leifang said she's bringing a cousin of hers and Leon's bringing a cousin too so they can meet us all."  
  
"All I have to say is if Zack, Hayate and Ryu are there there's going to be big trouble." Kasumi said laughing and remembering what happened last year at Christmas.  
  
Hitomi laughed too. Last year at Christmas Zack had opened any presents seeing if he got a new snowboard while Hayate and Ryu were practicing Zen and then started arguing for no reason. So Ryu then got angry with Hayate because Hayate called him fat.  
  
"Maybe they shouldn't be invited I'll talk to Helena." Hitomi said cautiously.  
  
Kasumi and Hitomi were talking when they saw a young Asian girl running across the street towards them.  
  
"Hey Leifang!" Kasumi shouted excitedly.  
  
Leifang turned around to see the two girls.  
  
"Oh Hi Kasumi, Hi Hitomi." Leifang said kindly.  
  
"Hi Leifang." Hitomi said.  
  
"Hey Leifang." Kasumi said cheerfully because she was happy to see Leifang.  
  
Hitomi was her best friend but she had known Leifang since the first DOA Tournament and they got along pretty well and still do.  
  
"So are you girls going to the Thanksgiving dinner at Helena's?" Leifang asked the two girls.  
  
"Sure." Kasumi replied "Why wouldn't we go?"  
  
"Just asking." Leifang said cheerfully. A car stopped by the three girls with five teenage guys in it looking at the girls.  
  
"Hey you girls need a ride?" One of the men asked the girls. Leifang was about to fume at them but Hitomi jumped in first.  
  
"No thanks we'll ask if we need a ride but thanks for asking." Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Or another option is to piss off and mind your own business." Kasumi smiled sweetly.  
  
"I agree you should do the second choice before I smash the living hell out of you jerks." Leifang smiled.  
  
The car left with the 5 men looking afraid and the girls started laughing at what they had said. When the girls finally arrived they were astonished.  
  
"Wow!" Kasumi said amazed "It's huge!"  
  
"Isn't it." Leifang said not really amazed at the huge mansion in front of her.  
  
Hitomi and Kasumi ran to the door with Leifang walking slowly behind them.  
  
"Hi girls!" Helena said excitedly.  
  
Hitomi and Kasumi looked confused they had never seen the "cheerful" side of Helena they didn't even know she had one.  
  
"Well are you girls coming in?" Leifang asked partly confused.  
  
"Um.Yeah" Kasumi said still confused.  
  
The party looked awesome and the Thanksgiving party wasn't until another three days.  
  
"Hey what's your girls names?" A young man asked them.  
  
"Oh my name is Kasumi." Kasumi smiled being friendly.  
  
"Names Hitomi." Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you girls I'm Leifang's cousin Jasper." He replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jasper." Kasumi smiled.  
  
"Jasper stop flirting." Leifang scolded him.  
  
"Hey cousin." Jasper said.  
  
"He's not flirting Lei." Hitomi laughed at them.  
  
"Well that's hard to believe." Leifang said.  
  
"Hi!" Helena was standing there.  
  
She probably heard the conversation getting interesting so she came over here, Kasumi thought.  
  
"What are you girls doing?" Helena smiled.  
  
Jasper did a fake cough because he knew he looked like a man not a girl.  
  
"Oh sorry my mistake who are you anyway?" Helena said feeling stupid.  
  
"I'm Jasper." Jasper replied as he turned to face Helena.  
  
"Oh my god." Helena said somewhat amazed.  
  
"What?" Jasper asked confused.  
  
Helena got out a notepad and wrote something down carefully with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh no." Leifang started shaking her head.  
  
"What is she doing?" Jasper asked Leifang.  
  
"You'll find out." Leifang said.  
  
"Your so badly hot guy number one." Helena said happily.  
  
"Out of how many?" Jasper asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um.about 396." Helena said unsure of what she said.  
  
"Good enough for me." Jasper said pleased with himself.  
  
BANG! Jasper got hit in the head by Leifang and hard.  
  
"What was that for?" Jasper asked Leifang.  
  
"Let's just say I whack people in the head if they're stupid a.k.a. you." Leifang replied.  
  
"Don't be so mean Leifang. Well Jasper and me are going to talk okay. Bye!" Helena said practically dragging Jasper away from the three girls. "Hey you girls let's go find someone to dance with cause it seems that Helena is not talking with Jasper their dancing." Hitomi said loudly over the music. "Sure why not?" Leifang said then walked over to Jann Lee. "Hey Jann." Leifang said kindly. "Hey." Jann Lee said looking away from Leifang like she wasn't there.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Leifang asked Jann Lee.  
  
"Fine I have nothing better to do and you're the girl I know best here." Jann Lee got up to dance with Leifang.  
  
Meanwhile Kasumi was trying to find someone to dance with she couldn't find anyone but she thought she might just dance with Ryu.  
  
"Hey Ryu." Kasumi shouted over the music.  
  
"Oh hi Kas." Ryu answered kindly.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Kasumi smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sure!" Ryu stood up and took Kasumi's hand Kasumi went crimson on her cheeks. Ryu just laughed at her. Kasumi looked over at Hitomi who was still looking.  
  
I might as well ask Hayate, Hitomi thought he's better than no one she thought.  
  
"Hey Hayate how are you doing?" Hitomi smiled. Hitomi used to know Hayate as Ein but knew he was Hayate now.  
  
"Hi Tomi I'm good. It's great to see you here you want to dance?" Hayate asked.  
  
"Great I mean of course." Hitomi said nicely.  
  
After everyone danced Tina went up to the microphone on the stage.  
  
"Hey ya everybody how y'all doin' tonight?" Tina said with her Texas accent as everyone cheered. "I just wanna thank Helena for this great party and I can't wait 'til thanksgiving and let's just have a good time."  
  
Everyone had a great time after the party everyone went straight to bed because of the late night partying.  
  
"Come on you girls there is no time to waste." Leifang whispered as all the girls met in the hallway.  
  
"Helena you'd let this happen?" Kasumi asked Helena.  
  
"Well tricks is my thing." Helena said.  
  
"Okay I'll go over the plan." Leifang said quietly. "We are going to play our own practical joke on each guy okay. I'm making Jann Lee look like a girl Helena is writing I'm so taken on Jasper's head so nobody will flirt with him. What are you girls doing?"  
  
"Well I'm going to slip Mitchel's underwear off and hang them on the kitchen wall and put Mitchel's lost property on it." Tina said silently.  
  
"I'm thinking about shave all Ryu's hair off." Kasumi giggled quietly. "Kidding. I'll put him in bed with Jann Lee. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure! I'll go along with it! Go Kas!" Leifang said as Kasumi smiled happily. "Anyone else?"  
  
"I want to put Hayate's hair in little pigtails with a pretty matching G- String and a mini skirt." Hitomi whispered.  
  
"I want to dye Zack's hair blue with green streaks." Lisa said politely.  
  
"I'm going to put a model girl I hired for two hundred bucks in bed with Leon naked to make it look like he had a fun night with her." Ayane said quite noisy not caring who heard.  
  
"Ayane little sister please don't speak loud." Kasumi said looking like she was proud. Since she was older then Ayane. Ayane shook her head and just looked at Christie.  
  
"I'm going to kill Bayman in his sleep make sure that I slit his throat just right." Christie said slicing her hand like a knife past her throat.  
  
"Anyone got a bowl?" Kasumi and Hitomi asked in unison.  
  
"Why?" Helena looked at them with her head on the side by her shoulder.  
  
"Because I think I want to vomit." Kasumi looked sick and felt sick.  
  
"That's a cool idea!" Ayane looked at Christie her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
"Whatever." Christie looked strangely at Ayane.  
  
"No Christie you cannot, I repeat cannot do that." Helena said bossily.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Christie asked looking angry.  
  
"Because I will kick your ass if you do." Helena said feeling proud for a really random reason.  
  
"Fine I'll umm.Cut his eyeballs out and." Christie was cut off by Hitomi.  
  
"Please don't finish." Hitomi stuck out her tongue and she wanted to spit but she was too polite.  
  
"I was just going to say stick them on his door or put them right in front of him. So when he wakes up he will see his eyes right in front of him." Christie laughed and slapped hands with Ayane. "But wait he'll have no eyes to see that!"  
  
Ayane and Christie were bursting out with laughter and rolling around on the floor. Helena and Leifang looked down on them wanting to hit them and tell them just to shut up for five minutes.  
  
"Christie and Ayane be quiet!" Helena said harshly while Leifang hovered over them and hit them in the head.  
  
"Fine." Ayane and Christie said in unison.  
  
"Now Christie what are you doing for the tricks?" Helena looked Christie straight in the eye.  
  
"Fine I'll umm.Do something stupid like steal his cap and wear it while I make coffee's tomorrow morning." Christie said sarcastically.  
  
"Christie!" Helena looked at her. She was about to scream. She knew Christie was just trying to tick her off.  
  
"Fine! I'll hang him naked on a lamp post then and everyone can ram the post until he dies!" Christie said her voice going from angry to excited.  
  
"No! Look you can hang him naked on the lamp post but you cannot kill him Christie!" Helena said whispering harshly.  
  
"Don't I have some sort of bonus for being an assassin?" Christie looked at Helena. Helena didn't bother to answer and walked off to 'work'. 


	2. Christie and Ayane's Trick

Thanksgiving Time  
  
Chapter 2 Christie and Ayane's trick  
  
Christie's trick. Bayman got woken up by something that was vibrating he opened his eyes only to see his naked self on a lamppost. Bayman looked down there below him was a pink convertible with 5 girls in it who were purposely ramming into the lamppost and Bayman knew why.  
  
"Can you um.please help me?" Bayman asked politely.  
  
"Sure whatever you say." One girl with brown curls teased Bayman.  
  
The girl who had teased Bayman and two of her friends helped him down.  
  
"Thanks." Bayman said thankfully.  
  
"Pay us all twenty bucks loser." The girl with the brown curls said angrily.  
  
"But." Bayman went to protest.  
  
"PAY!" The girl yelled.  
  
"Fine." Bayman gave each girl 20 bucks each even the ones that didn't help him.  
  
"Later loser!" The girl drove off.  
  
"Okay now get into the house." Bayman said to himself.  
  
Ayane's trick.  
  
Leon awoke and moved his elbow as he stretched it he hit something he was too lazy to turn around so he hit it again and again and again until.  
  
"Hey god damn it what's your problem?" Leon turned around to see a girl with long black hair and golden streaks running through it.  
  
"Whoa! Who are you?" Leon said with a freaked out look on his face.  
  
"I'm Rebecca the girl you had fun with last night. Remember?" The girl looked at him innocently as she cuddled up to him.  
  
"Um.no." Leon said his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.  
  
"We are so over. You are such a loser. How could you forget about how special last night was?" Rebecca got out of bed put Leon's clothes on and stormed out of the bedroom.  
  
"Hey I want my clothes. Typical woman." Leon mumbled.  
  
"Shut up!" Rebecca walked down the hall Leon's pants drooping. She was still walking but then she tripped over the bottom of the pants and fell all the way down the stairs. "Ow! That hurt!"  
  
Rebecca walked out the door but smacked the door up her butt as she tried to walk off. Rebecca screamed at all the bad luck she had been given in this mansion. She hopped into her car and drove off fast and she crashed into the front gate and then she hopped out of her car opened the gate and decided to walk home. 


	3. Tina and Lisa's tricks

Thanksgiving Time  
  
Chapter 3 Tina and Lisa's Tricks  
  
A/N: Here's a new chapter for ya sorry it took so long. I've been really lazy lately and all that's it. Okie-dokie hope you like it.  
  
Tina's trick... The cold hallway felt cramped as Tina crept through quietly. She had a short, but long enough stick to pick up Mitchell's underwear. She giggled as she thought of her joke. Tina wasn't usually this mean, but when she was she sorta laughed about it a lot. She opened the Mitchell's bedroom door, she tried to open it quietly, but it creaked really loud. Damn! Tina thought. She forgot that Mitchell had decided to have the door with the loud noise. I still have to get round to fixing that, Tina thought. Why didn't I think of that before?  
  
Oh no! Tina peered in the small line of space of the opened door. She saw Mitchell hopping on a pair of slippers. Tina tried to look a bit closer as she saw...fluffy bunny slippers? Now, Tina was confused. Mitchell wearing bunny slippers? Hang on, they were Helena's slippers. Okay, Tina thought. What is going on here? Tina put her finger to her head as she scratched it. Hmm, maybe Mitchell and Helena were in a relationship, Tina thought. Ooh, but that can't be with how obsessed she is with Jasper. Or that could be a cover up?  
  
Tina decided to go ask Helena, but she was getting ready for her trick or already doing it. But I doubt it, Tina thought. Helena was downstairs searching everywhere for a vivid pen for her trick. Tina looked back to the neat, tidy, and fancy looking bedroom. Crap, I gotta hide, Tina thought. Mitchell was walking tiredly to the bedroom door and straight towards Tina. Mitchell opened the door to see Tina standing there.  
  
"Hey Tina. What are you doing here?" he said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Um, I was um, coming to see you about something very important," Tina looked really guilty by now.  
  
"Okay what's that?" Mitchell asked as he looked at Tina strangely.  
  
"Um, okay one question why are you wearing Helena's slippers?" Tina was smiling now as if she had him figured out. "You are in a relationship with her aren't you?"  
  
"What? No way!" Mitchell shook his head in disagreement. "Helena just bought me these she said they would look cute. They do don't they?"  
  
"Um...yeah, real cute..." Tina stumbled with her words.  
  
"Well, what's so important." Mitchell was now looking really curious as Tina started looking guilty again.  
  
"Oh my god I forgot just like that," Tina said. Mitchell looked at her even more curious. "Hey, I left my book um, cyclones that cool book I lent you. Yeah, I was wondering if I could get it back. That's why I'm here."  
  
"Oh, sure I'll just get it for you." Mitchell turned to get the chapter book that belonged to Tina for her, but Tina reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Um, I'll get it. Maybe you could help Helena downstairs she's looking for a vivid pen if you know where one is..." Tina didn't get to finish.  
  
"A vivid pen?" Mitchell now looked confused.  
  
"I wouldn't know why don't you ask her?" Tina said as Mitchell made his way downstairs still looking at Tina as he stepped down every step. Tina saw this as a chance she went into his room and found a pair she could get. Wait a minute, Tina thought. Where's my stick? She looked behind the open door to see a wooden stick. She grabbed it and picked out a pair of white underwear. Perfect! She thought as she made her way out, but grabbed the book, cyclones as she walked out.  
  
Lisa's Trick... Lisa was standing beside Zack's door. She had two bottles of dye all ready to get to work. Lisa suddenly jumped before opening the door.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Lisa heard Helena scream from downstairs. "There are no markers at all!"  
  
"Hey, Helena." Lisa heard Mitchell reply to Helena's anger.  
  
"What?" The French blonde said angrily as she huffed and puffed. Her face was red with fury. This girl was about to blow!  
  
"Why are we looking for a vivid pen?" Mitchell asked innocently.  
  
"Oh my god just help me look for one. Do I look like I have time to explain the situation here?" Helena stomped around the house.  
  
After the shouting was over the door to Zack's bedroom opened. No, Lisa thought. She didn't have enough time to hide so she had to make up an excuse to why she was standing outside his door.  
  
"Hey wassup Lisa." Zack said as he smiled charmingly at Lisa. "Why are you out here for?" Before Lisa could answer the question Zack interrupted. "Oh, I get it. You dig me, right?"  
  
"No Zack wait just listen..." Lisa didn't get to finish.  
  
"Don't worry Lisa we all know the truth about you and how you feel about me. Well, we do now don't we?" Zack started acting sleazy as he put his arm around Lisa.  
  
"No...I mean yes Zack you found me out I was here to tell you how much and how deeply I've fallen in love with you." Lisa smiled. Her idea was perfect she knew what to do. And it wasn't like Zack was smart enough to figure him out. "I think we should be together!"  
  
"Lisa that is so beautiful." Zack had tears in his eyes. Lisa tried not to pull a strange face at Zack's actions. All of a sudden Zack pulled Lisa in for a long kiss. Lisa felt...well...she wasn't really sure. He's not bad, Lisa thought as she kissed Zack. What am I thinking? I don't like Zack. Lisa pulled away from the embracing kiss.  
  
"Zack now that we're together we must do things differently. For one I want to dye your hair." Lisa said stubbornly.  
  
"Whatever you want my little Lisa baby." Zack said as he bent down on his knees. Lisa shook her head mainly of embarrassment. Lucky no one was looking.  
  
"Hop to the room." Lisa said as she pushed Zack into his bedroom once he stood to his feet. "Let's start!" Lisa dyed Zack's hair the blue and the green. She started with the blue and then went on with the green streaks. 'Finished! Oh my god it looks so cute!" Zack was expecting to look 'fly' but when he stared into the mirror and stroke a pose he looked shocked. "Don't you look good?"  
  
Zack didn't answer all he did was scream very loudly causing pains to Lisa's ears and waking up everyone in the large mansion like home.  
  
A/N: well that's the chapter hope you liked it! I've just been really lazy I was supposed to put this on ages ago but it was left on my computer and long forgotten but as long as it's on it's all-good. Thanks. Lol Cherrie Babe:} 


End file.
